Top Gear: Isla Sorna Speical
by InGenworker
Summary: In this new Top Gear Special, Jeremy, James and Richard are dropped onto Isla Sorna. Their challenge is to successfully make their way from one end of the Island to the other, and not get eaten in the proccess! Hiatus.
1. The Docking

***Top Gear Theme Music***

**[[Top Gear Studio, London]]**

"Hello! Hello and Welcome!" Jeremy said, leaning on the podium, staring into the camera. The sea of joyous faces around him clamped and cheered.

Jeremy Clarkson was a gray-haired, barrel-chested man of fifty-one. Expect for his wire frame glasses strung around his neck, he looked as if he might be a retired prize-fighter. Jeremy was a popular TV host in the UK, and often found himself stood in the main room of the Top Gear studio, surrounded by eager fans. Which he currently was, once again stood in the familiar area, just before a large tripod board, its wording covered up by a pearly white bed sheet.

Jeremy began to speak up, and the crowd died down. "Welcome to another Top Gear Special!" Jeremy shouted.

"Tonight Me, James and Richard face are toughest challenge yet, as we try to successfully navigate our way through the deadliest island of all time." Jeremy said.

"Where is it you may ask? Easter Island? Isle of White? The Falkland's? France?" Jeremy asked the crowd.

"Greenland!"

"Germany!"

"New Zealand!" Anonymous members of the audience shouted.

"Nnnoooppppeeee! You're all wrong, wrong, wrong!" Jeremy said.

He turned and tugged the sheet of the white board. Printed on the board was a aerial photograph of a large tropical island. The island was printed in false colours, at various degrees of magnification on different parts of the area, the rocky coastline, a pearly white beach, and an encroaching jungle; it looked like a formatted picture of Australia, it would be impossible to tell. In truth, it could look like any place in the world. It looked that way, but the audience knew it wasn't. That Island in piratical was one of the most famous places on the planet, well known for having its fair share of Montour inhabitants. In the bottom right hand corner of the picture, it showed a symbol, with the words 'InGen' imprinted on it.

"In this Top Gear: Jurassic Park special," Jeremy began, in a much more serious voice. "We travel to the South end of Isla Sorna, and have to make are way to the other side of the Island, without being eaten alive by the animals that call this place home."

"We were told we could make the journey in any car we wanted. There was just one twist; they didn't tell us where we were going." Jeremy stated dramatically.

* * *

***Top Gear***

**[[Top Gear Boat, Middle of the ocean]]**

"How long until we dock?" James asked.

James May was forty-eight years old, bland-faced and curly haired. His features was old, and his manner was old fashioned. His appearance matched his personality, James May was old man who enjoyed 'the good old days' and would spend his nights curled up in from of the fire place with a book and a Labrador at his feet. He was a man, from another century.

James was sat on a cold metal bench, beside his fellow broadcasters, Jeremy Clarkson, and Richard Hammond. The three sat together in a boat cabin, fighting sea sickness, getting viciously thrown about by the sea. The boat rolled in the heavy offshore swell. Around them, Top Gear producers scampered to tie down camera cars, which threatened repeatedly to break free. Despite the ongoing chaos, the cars threatening the break free, and the boat almost getting turned over, the three Top Gear presenters sat together with a bored expression painted on their faces.

"Nobody knows." Richard stated coldly, shivering from the cold waters surrounding the boat.

"Oh." James remarked.

"Where we going again?" James asked.

"Nobody knows." Richard repeated calmly.

"Oh." James remarked.

James bent over and picked a soggy wet magazine off the floor, with the words _Britons Greatest Car's 2011_ printed on it, and took to reading it.

"What time is it?" James asked.

"James, nobody knows." Richard repeated.

Suddenly there was a burst of static, a electronic beep, and a new voice entered the room.

"_Attention Top Gear team, we are now approaching your destination. Please collect your items and prepare for Docking_." A feminine voice said.

"Finally." Jeremy groaned, standing up.

Jeremy stood up and yawned, stretching out his arms, causing his back to crack loudly. James neatly folded his magazine and placed it where Jeremy was sat and stood up, giving his body its first good stretch in hours. . Richard, a small, white teethed middle-aged man raised his arms and pulled himself to his feet, hearing a satisfying crack as he did so.

"Let's get the hell off this boat." Richard said turning towards the door in the room.

"I agree." Jeremy said roughly, following.

Richard grabbed the door knob and pulled open the door with a _'creek'_.

"James are you coming?" Jeremy asked.

James hadn't moved from his spot in front of the seats.

"Yeah sorry." James apologised.

And with that, the three left the room together and disappeared off screen.

* * *

[[Tropical Island, 207 miles of the Coast of Costa Rica]]

"Oh My God." Jeremy remarked. Standing on a dock, three middle aged British men made their way off the ramp of a HMS Bulwark (L15) war ship and onto the dock of an abandoned boathouse. The building was in ruins, and heavily over grown with vines. The roof to the building had cave in in several places. Nobody dared trying to enter it. The three stopped beside a rusted pair of double doors. The three looked between each other nervously.

"Oh My God. Look at that!" James pointed off screen.

The Camera turned.

The trio looked out over a volcanic terrain, overgrown with lush tropical forests. The forest was thick with conifer and monkey puzzle trees all covered in harsh impenetrable vegetation. The graphic moans of large animals could be heard from deep inside the jungle. The Sun was in the middle of the sky, hovering over a large active volcano in the centre of the island, creating a shadow big enough to hide half of the island. A light breeze swayed through the forests and hit the Top Gear presenters.

"That's amazing." Richard said crossing his arms.

The three cautiously stepped off the splintering wooden dock and onto the soft beach sand. As they moved, a furry spider emerged from under the boards and scurried off into the distance.

"Finally. A special that takes us to a place we _actually _want to go!" Jeremy said pointing at the Tropical Jungle.

In the background, the harsh sound of metal scrapping against metal caught the attention of Jeremy, Richard and James. An ancient crane from the deck of the boat swung over the side, revealing a lopsided shinny red roof-less super car. The crane lowered towards the dock, and the sun reflected harsh of the shinny bonnet of the car. The car thudded down hard on the wooden deck, and the crane swung back to onto the boat.

"Ah, ah there we go!" Richard said approaching the car.

"I've been quite brave with my choice of Car," Richard told the camera. "Jaguar E-type Series 1!"

"Now, it isn't known very much that I actually used to have one of these. But this isn't just any old Jaguar, It's been specially designed by the Top Gear Scientist's to go an extra ten miles an hour!" Richard told the camera, as well as his work mates.

"I admire this Car and I want to say for once you haven't been an idiot." Jeremy said pointing at the car. "But the truth is you _have _been an idiot."

"How? It's in red, it's got leather seats, and it does one hundred and filthy miles an hour. It's beautiful!" Richard asked, slapping the bonnet of the car.

"Well how are you going to get it through there?" James asked pointing into the forest.

"Oh." Richard said, his smiled disappearing. "I didn't think of that."

"Hang on Hang on!" James said pointing back at the boat as the crane began to lower down another car.

"Is that yours?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. Now, I've done this properly." James told the camera.

"After going to Bolivia, I predicted we would be going somewhere with hard and wet terrain. So I got this! A Land Rover Defender!" James remarked.

As the car got lowered down, it revealed its dark green camouflage colour. The sand lightly crunched under its wheels as it was placed much more gently on the sand. Then, the straps broke of the side, and the crane slowly returned to the deck.

"I have to admit James that was actually quite a good choice, how did you know?" Jeremy asked.

"Well they aren't going to take us to Paris or Rome where they? Which is obviously what Hammond thought." James said pointing at Richards's shiny sports car.

"Hang on; I thought that we would be having another road trip like Romania!" Richard stressed.

"If we were going somewhere like that do you really thing they would keep it a secret?" James asked.

"I don't care what you say. You'll see. At the other end of the Island the Jaguar will still be running. In fact it will probably be rescuing you and Clarkson the whole time like normal." Richard argued.

"Shut up Shut up!" Jeremy yelled, pointing at the Ship.

The cane returned again, this time nursing the third and final car. It was instantly recognisable what type of variant the car was. It was the car that owed its entire reputation of being the most indestructible car on the planet to Top Gear. As it landed, it was most certainly, a red Toyota Hilux.

"_I_ have been a the smartest of all man. I knew exactly what we would be doing, so I bought this!" Jeremy pointed at the Car.

"The Toyota Hilux Pickup truck! A car, that we've proved from multiple challenges is the most indestructible thing to have ever existed!" Jeremy remarked.

"Well it can't cross the channel." Richard added.

"But we're not doing that, we're doing this. Whatever _it_ is." Jeremy pointed at the forest.

"And that is why I have been a genus and you two haven't." Jeremy gestured to James and Richard.

"Hang on, why aren't I a genus? I got a Land Rover, a car famous for going off-road. The clue is in the name!" James argued pointing at his car.

"James it's a Land Rover Defender! It looks hideous!" Jeremy said.

"Well it isn't the looks that matter. It is going to make it through there without any problems what so ever." James said.

"Yes and Richard's eight feet tall!" Jeremy argued.

"Hang on, I agree with James." Richard said.

"You stay out of it. You aren't going to make it off the beach never mind up those mountains." Jeremy remarked.

"Well it's a lot faster than both of yours." Richard pointed at the Rover and Toyota.

"Yes, but speed wont matter when you're trying to make your way through a forest. My car on the other hand, _will_. Which is why I have made the best choice." James said.

"No you just haven't James." Richard said.

"Why haven't I? What are you looking at?" James asked Jeremy.

Jeremy wasn't paying any attention to the argument forming between James and Richard, instead he was staring off into space.

"Guys, where exactly are we?" Jeremy asked.

As if on cue, a Chinese man in a white coat stepped into the view of the camera, and handed Jeremy a golden envelope, and then disappeared again.

"Thanks." Jeremy said. With force, Jeremy began to rip open the envelope.

"Good. What have we got to do?" Richard smiled.

"Oh my God." Jeremy said reading the letter

"What?" Richard asked.

"Go on." James insisted.

"No. No. NO! We refuse to do this BBC! James, Richard back on the boat we are going back." Jeremy panicked.

"Why? What is it?" Richard asked.

"It can't be worse than Iraq." James pointed out.

"Oh it's much worse than Iraq." Jeremy told them.

"Well go on read it out." Richard insisted.

Jeremy took a deep breath.

"You have docked on Island Sorna," Jeremy told them. "From where you are know you need to travel North-West until you reach the 'Site B Operations Centre and Worker Village'. Once there you will await your next instructions. Don't get eaten."

"Nope! Back on the Boat! Back on the Boat!" Richard said waving his arms at the boat.

"We can't." James said.

"Why?" Richard asked.

The Camera turned to the Boat.

The boat had pulled its ramp up, and was preparing to leave the tropical Island, as fast as possible. The bull horn blew loudly, and slowly the boat began to move.

"No! No! Lower the ramp! Lower the ramp!" Jeremy shouted.

Jeremy ran into the shallow water towards the boat, begging it to come back.

"Stop! Stop! Come Back! Come Back!" Jeremy yelled desperately.

Jeremy turned to the camera dramatically.

"We're stuck here."

* * *

A/N Let me just say, if you are reading this before 09/09/11, then please re-read the chapter, at it has been drastically re-written.

I love Top Gear and I love Jurassic park, a combination between the two would be the greatest thing mankind has ever accomplished.

So, place your bets now! Who will win? Jeremy and the Toyota? Richard and the Jaguar? Or James and the Land Rover?

Any suggestions for Dinosaur's you would like to see?

Please leave a review!


	2. Close Encounters of a Prehistoric Kind

A/N Chapter one has been rewritten! Chapter one has been rewritten! If you have read the first chapter before 09/09/11, then please re-read! Thank you!

* * *

[[South Isla Sorna]]

The three watched in horror was the warship disappeared into the distance. With a look of fear plastered on their faces, they hastily scrambled about the dock, getting into the motor cars as fast as their feet could carry them. The three climbed into the driving seats of their cars and hastily put the locks on. Jeremy looked into the camera, still looking more scared than in his entire life. "This has to be illegal." He said with no shame. A moment later, his radio clicked.

"Hamster is that you?" James voice said.

"No mate its Jeremy." Jeremy said.

"Right, shall we begin then?" James asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that James?" He asked.

"Right o." James stopped talking.

He turned the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled to life. He popped the four wheel drive into gear and slowly started moving towards the dense jungle. James suddenly over took him, taking the lead, braking through the foliage. Jeremy stepped on the accelerator and the Toyota hummed forward, following the Land Rover.

In a few moments, they had left the beach behind, and were moving through the dense jungle. Jeremy was deathly silent, and kept his eyes on the road. He never once looked out the window. James was roughly thrown from side to side, the Land Rover clearing a distinctive path in the forest for the two other cars. And Richard, well Richard was frantically looking through the dashboard, then his side mirrors, then the back window, and then all three all over again, determined not to miss anything that could become a danger to them.

After more moments of silent driving, Jeremy turned to the camera.

"Right now we should be telling you how the drive is. As I can imagine, Captain Slow is getting thrown about by the jungle, Richards absolutely terrified that there isn't a single thing on the island he is bigger than, and me, well I just want to go home. To my wife and Kids." Jeremy said.

[[Inside the Land Rover]]

"Now." James said. "Despite what it looks like, we have actually picked a descent group of cars. There's mine, which has no chance of getting stuck anywhere, and I can also clear a path for the other two. And then there's Jeremy, who as much as I don't want to admit it, was a brilliant choice, and he's right when he says it's indestructible. I mean, if a building collapsing on it can't kill it, I doubt a Brontosaurus can. And then there's Richards, who after we have cleared all the forest, will be able to go as fast as he can away from the big killer dinosaurs who want to eat him."

Although the forest was vastly overgrown with colourful plant life, they made good progress. After a few minutes of driving, James came to a stream with muddy banks.

"Oh know, our first obstacle!" James said into the radio.

"Don't drown James; if you die we can't get around your car." Jeremy's voice said.

"What is it? I can't see anything." Richard said.

"It's a river." James told Richard.

The Land Rover started across it, then stopped. James got out, stepping over rocks in the water, walking back to the other cars. Jeremy and Richard got out of their cars, and stood on the banks of the stream. In the far distance, they heard the cries of what sounded like birds. Jeremy attempted to hide a smirk.

"It's stuck." Richard said blankly.

This drove Jeremy over the edge, and he roared out in laughter.

"Hey its not funny! It's probably got stuck by a bolder." James snapped.

"It's stuck James! It's Stuck! Your Land Rover, _the best choice of them all, _has gotten stuck in a stream! Not a river, a stream! And now we are going to leave you here to be eaten alive be the big furious dinosaurs. Come on Richard, lets go." Jeremy said.

"Um actually we can't, Jeremy, James is parked in front of us." Richard pointed to the dead car.

Then, much closer, another bird cry floated toward them. The group looked between each other cautiously. Then, Richard spoke up.

"I have some crow bars in my boot." He said, pointing back to his car.

"That better not be a youthanism." James said.

Jeremy and James walked cautiously back around to the boot of Richards car. Richard pulled out his keys, there was a beep, and electronic clank, and his car boot sprung open. In his boot was a verity of different objects, mostly spare petrol cans, empty glass bottles, a few photos, and finally the three spotted four crow bars.

Jeremy bent over, and picked up the longest of the metal objects out of the car. He gripped the hard and held it close. Richard took to smaller crow bars into each hand, quickly attaching them to his belt. And James was left with the feeblest looking of the lot, a small, already bent rusted crow bar. He held it close to his body, and peered through the forest, ready to defend his life. Then, there was another cry, this one so close you could touch.

"Uh-Oh. We have company." Jeremy pointed to James Car.

Stood on the bonnet of his car where half-dozen bright-green lizard-like animals, standing in a group. They were the size of chickens, and they chipped animatedly. They stood upright on their hind legs, balancing with their tails straight out. When they walked, their little heads bobbed up and down in nervous jerks, exactly like a pigeon. And they made a distinctive squeaking sound, very reminiscent of a bird. They had quizzical, alert faces, and they cocked their heads when they watched the camera and strange men.

"Oh they are horrible." Richard took a step back and held his bar close.

"They are absolutely magnificent!" James said, taking a step closer.

"They look like Salamanders!" Jeremy said with a letdown.

The green lizards stood, watching. Several more hoped up onto the Land Rovers bonnet out of the undergrowth and nearby foliage. Soon there were half a dozen lizards, watching and chattering.

"Our first dinosaurs! They are wonderful aren't they?" James asked, re-approaching his car, showing no fear at all.

"James be careful!" Jeremy warned.

James stopped beside his car, and bent down, examining the animals closely. A few of them hopped around, interested in what the strange animal that had come to see them was doing. They chipped to one another and cocked their heads at him rapidly. "It's amazing." James said, "It's almost like they aren't scared."

"Well why would they be? They probably haven't seen such long hair before. They probably think one of their nests have come to life. Hamster are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"They are horrible! Look at them! They are like fur-less pigeons!" Richard said in disgust.

"Pigeons don't have fur do they?" James asked.

"Whatever they have, we can't just stand here all day playing with them. We need to get to the Site B village, thingy." Jeremy said.

"He's right, James you get in your car and see if you can start the engine." Richard said. Jeremy and Richard returned to their cars, and climbed back in. James walked cautiously back to his door. The lizards jumped of his bonnet and followed him to the door. They all stood around his legs, chittering excitedly. James climbed into his Land Rover and closed the doors, being careful not to trap the little creature's neck. James put his crow bar on the seat beside him and turned on the radio.

"Right Oh Chaps, are we ready to go?" He asked.

"It all depends James, are you?" Richard asked him.

James turned the key to activate the engine. Nothing. He crossed his tightly and did so again. This time, the engine roared to life. James smiled brightly, and put the car into drive. He drove the Land Rover through the stream and up the slop on the far side.

"Well, are first Dinosaurs. I don't suppose you two have idea what they where?" James asked.

"Not a clue mate." Jeremy said.

"Nope sorry." Richard said.

* * *

A/N Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in ages. I'm going to do short chapters, hopefully that will get them published more often. In fact, let me know if you prefer long or short chapters! Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!


End file.
